1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf, shelf system or partition according to the introductory clause of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
In such a shelf system known from DE-A-22 39 239, the U-shaped module units have, at the narrow sides that end exposed, two notches each in the shape of a segment of a circle whose height is less than the radius of the associated circle. In each case, a connecting element in the form of a pin with a central recess whose radius corresponds to that of the notches and whose width is matched to the wall thickness of the module units can be inserted into the notches. By putting two module units atop one another so that their narrow sides that end exposed are opposite one another, the corresponding notches of both module units form a segment of a circle the size of the recess parts of the connecting elements. Both module units are thus kept at a short distance from one another and are fixed in position laterally forward and rearward.
With this known system, out of each two module units with adjacent narrow sides, shelves can be made by placing such two-piece units with their base parts atop one another or with their side walls next to one another. A connection of two-piece units put atop or next to one another is not anticipated. Larger, in particular high shelf walls of this design are thus unstable and additional measures must be taken to prevent the shelf from wobbling, swaying or even collapsing under greater loads.
With this invention the object to be achieved is that a shelf, shelf system or a partition of the type mentioned is to be configured so that a rigid connection of the individual module units is guaranteed when stacked on one another and with assembly next to one another. The shelf, shelf system or partition is also to have great stability even under greater loads. Further, the shelf, shelf system or partition is also to be able to be produced if possible of commercially available, in particular environmentally friendly, material.
This object is achieved by the features of claim 1.
Because of the special configuration and arrangement of the blind holes and the connecting elements provided, an efficient, precise and nonslip assembly is guaranteed without additional aids and simultaneously numerous shelf arrangements are made possible since the module units can be used in different positions.
The assembly of the shelf, shelf system or partition can further be performed quickly without special knowledge. Despite this, great stability and thus also a great load-bearing capacity are made possible for such a shelf, shelf system or partition.
It is true that it is known from DE-A 26 07 210, to produce prefabricated furniture of box-type design, to provide all four surfaces of square panels of laminated wood with several blind holes offset relative to one another and to chamfer the end faces on both edges by 45.degree.. Pegs bent at an angle are used there as connecting elements. To make a stable shelf or a stable cabinet wall, numerous connecting elements are necessary, since with one connecting element only one anchoring in one direction is possible in each case, while an anchoring in two directions is always required.